


Pokemon never giving up hope

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we see our friends go onto Route twenty five so they can do more Pokemon training until one person gets in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon never giving up hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madamblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamblahblah/gifts).



Today we see our friends going into Route twenty five so they could train but one problem arises.

As the two friends walk down the Route twenty five Ash asks "Hey Brock why do you think Misty said for us to go to Bill", Brock responds confused "I am not sure as well but I guess we will found out soon".

In a sudden second a mysterious figure appered in front of them and he asks "Hey Ash Ketchum so we meet again", Ash responds with a calm responce "I remember that feeling, it is you from Viridian city" and as the two have a continouse stare down one only thinks of what might happen next.

"what do you want we have no business with you, not what happend after viridian city" Ash says with a high but calm tone, as the mysterious figure finish laughing he says "The reason why I am here is so we can have a rematch and this time I will win" and as the two glare at each other they accept get ready to have a battle.

As the battle starts Ash starts to think "Maybe this guy is right he might have got stronger and this time I might not manage to win",the match is a one Pokemon only battle and as the battle gets going Ash sends out his Charmeleon amd the mysterious figure sends out a Pidgeot.

Both Pokemon started out as evens but as the battle continues Ash starts to lose hope and starts to flinch,with that Charmeleon starts to ignore Ash.

"Ash dont give up yet the match has only just begun,you can still win you just need to get a grip because Charmeleon can sense your feelings and with that has become ignorant" Brock said to motivate Ash,"I dont think I can it is just that I dont think I have any hope left this guy is too strong" Ash responds with a quite tone.

"Hey Ash your friend is right you shouldn't give up hope plus, the battle wont be much fun if you did'nt battle properly" the mysterious figure says in a calm and kind tone, with that said Ash says "Even though I am not your friend I agree with you and Brock".

With that said Ash's confidence suddenly got a massive boost and with that so did Charmeleons, Now as Ash starts to shoot out attck after attack and with that manages to land some critical hits.

As the last couple of hits land directly on Pidgeot it soon faints and Ash wins the battle and with that Ash asks "Now as the battle has ended may you tell me who you are", the mysterious figure responds with a cheerful tone "You shall find out when we next meet but not as enimes but as friends" and then he dissapers.

With the battle over and left in their memories the two friends continue down Route twenty five hoping to reach the end of the Route so they could get some proper Pokemon training and to find out what happens next stay tuned for more.


End file.
